


The Turtle Strategy

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Intersex Male Omega, Omega Izuna, Omega Mito, Omega Tobirama, Pregnancy, Shinobi Tradition, conspiracy theorist! Madara, he's technically not wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: And then, Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega who was done with people's (but especially his) stupidity in general, uttered four words that were usually enough to send the Senju into a clan-wide tizzy."I have an idea."
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 37
Kudos: 257





	The Turtle Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea I had since a long time and I wanted to share it :) Hope you'll like it !

Shinobi liked to see themselves as logical. When you were fighting for your life, the only thing mattering was your competences (and also maybe your luck). All of that to say that in a shinobi clan, everybody fought, whatever their gender or dynamic. Alpha, beta, omega, if you knew how to handle a kunai you were a shinobi and what was between your legs didn't matter.

(Shinobi found sexism extremely distasteful and considered that sexism in times of war was nothing short of a suicide. History tended to rule in their favor.)

However, that little peculiarity of shinobi had led to pregnant omegas or beta women fighting on the battlefield, and more often than not giving birth on the battlefield. This fact had then led to the most sacred rule among shinobi.

When someone was giving birth on the battlefield, the battle had to stop.

This rule was ruthlessly enforced by every shinobi and the rare idiots who tried to break it (more often than not civilians mercenaries or samurais) were mercilessly eliminated, and nobody ever heard about them. It was the first thing children learned when they started their training. If you were a shinobi, you could be as vicious as you want, you could kill and torture and grieviously wound your opponent, but if someone started delivering a baby on a battlefield (or on a mission), you'd better lay your weapons down and wait, or else..!

This rule was set in stone and no shinobi in their right mind would ever dream breaking it. However, no shinobi had ever tried using it to their advantage.

At least until now.

************

Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega, knew of the Sacred Rule. Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega whose hormones were starting to torment him, also found that people were stupid and should use their brains rather than accept the situation as it was (yes, he was speaking about the Senju/Uchiha feud. No, he didn't understand why people just didn't talk rather than fight).

Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega whose hormones were starting to torment him and whose eyes often strayed to alphas' muscles while his brain thought "Hey, nice...", was currently starring at his sister-in-law's distended belly. And he was thinking hard, about the Sacred Rule, and pregnancy, and how he would like to know what an alpha would feel weighting down on him, and stupid Uchiha, and stupid Senju, and stupidity in general.

He was thinking so hard that he was squinting and scowling, and that was worrying his brother Hashirama, nineteen, an alpha, who knew how his baby brother could get and therefore preffered to abscond before something hit him in the face. Mito Uzumaki, seventeen, an omega, five months pregnant, just sat where she was and sipped her tea, her smirked hidden behind the rim of her cup.

And then, Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega who was done with people's (but especially his) stupidity in general, uttered four words that were usually enough to send the Senju into a clan-wide tizzy.

"I have an idea."

Mito Uzumaki, seventeen, an omega, five months pregnant, liked nothing more than watch the Tobirama-related chaos, especially when it fell like a ton of brick on poor unsuspecting fuckers like she felt it was going to be the case here. Cackling, she pressed him to tell her more.

************

Izuna Uchiha, sixteen, an omega who thought his big brother was an idiot way too dramatic for his own good (and who liked nothing more than getting fun at said brother's expanse), was coming back from a mission, tired and dirty. So he could be forgiven for not noticing immediately the bane of his existence coming his way at full speed.

It was only when Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega like him, tackled him and sent him sprawling on his back on the ground, before straddling him and slapping both Izuna's wrists on each side of his head, immobilizing him. Izuna scowled.

"Ow ! What the fuck, Snowflake ?" he groused.

"I have an idea," Tobirama said.

Izuna blinked. Tobirama blinked. Izuna squinted suspiciously. Tobirama blinked again.

"Does that idea somehow entails vivisection ?" Izuna finally asked.

Tobirama scowled comically and Izuna couldn't help but cackle despite the situation he was in.

"Why does everybody think my ideas entails vivisection ?!" he exclaimed, offence clear in his tone.

"You know exactly why, Senju..."

Tobirama huffed and crossed his arms on his chest, letting go of Izuna's wrists. Izuna knew he should use the opportunity to get away, but he was tired, and he was curious.

"So what is this famous idea ?" he asked,"and get off, you're heavy !"

Grousing, Tobirama let him go and sit. Izuna's little brother senses were blaring, and he was feeling that this was a good occasion to have Madara eat his own hair. Tobirama sat cross-legged on the forest floor and Izuna mimicked him.

"It's to force the Senju and the Uchiha to make peace," Tobirama said.

"Great ! And how do you intend to do that ? By brainwashing everyone ?"

Tobirama scowled again and Izuna held his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay... what is your idea ?"

Tobirama told him. Izuna deadpanned at him, squinted, blinked, and finally fell backward, clutching his sides and roaring with laughter. Tobirama huffed offendedly.

"This is," Izuna managed through peels of laughter,"the craziest idea I've ever heard ! There is no way that will ever work ! Count me the fuck in !"

Oh, Madara was gonna have an aneurysm !

************

All Uchiha and Senju omegas and beta women had met near the Naka river. Managing to do that without attracting their respective alphas' attention had been a logistic nightmare, but they had done it. They had spent hours debatting about Tobirama's idea, about how difficult it would be, about how it might not even work.

But finally, Tobirama's stubborness, Mito's argument, and Izuna's slightly worrying cheerfulness had managed to convince them all.

They agreed to start Operation Turtle in the next few weeks.

************

Daichi Hatake, eighteen, an alpha, was looking at his little cousin twice removed on his father's side and raised a brow, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Tobi-chan, can you repeat ? You want me to what ?"

Tobirama Senju, sixteen, an omega, tall and gangly and with babyfat clinging to his face, scowled.

"I want you to get me pregnant. It's for peace."

Daichi blinked, wondering what got through his little cousin's head. Even since he had been but a babe, he had always had the most surprising of ideas, and had always tried to put them into application. For a moment, Daichi wondered how his little cousin's getting pregnant would help with getting peace, but Tobi-chan's brain worked in mysterious ways.

"Hashirama..." he started.

Tobirama's scowl became comical. Daichi considered the pros and the cons of pissing off Hashirama by deflowering his baby brother versus pissing off Tobirama by refusing to deflower him. He quickly found that he'd rather die via Mokuton than via being used as a test subject by an incensed Tobirama. At least the Mokuton would be quick.

(Furthermore, it wasn't like Tobi-chan wasn't visually appealing, with his long muscled legs and his snow white hair, with a quirky personnality, and maybe Daichi had thought about it, when he had found himself alone, with his hormones, his hand, and the night.)

He lifted his hands in front of his chest in surrender.

"Fine," he said,"let's find a comfortable place..."

Tobirama smiled from ear to ear and sauntered after him as he led him to his tent.

(If later Tobi-chan litteraly exhausted him, stopped him in the middle of a very heated eating-out session to take notes, made him repeat every act three times to be sure they were giving replicable results, and all over was a menace to Daichi's sanity, well, it wasn't anybody's problem but theirs.)

************

Madara, nineteen, an alpha, was sure that the Senju were up to something. He could feel it in the air. He had made a chart (several of them actually) ! He knew they were preparing something ! So he was now stomping through the Head House to expose the results of his research to his dear baby brother, Izuna.

His head still lost in his theories, he entered Izuna's room without annoucing himself. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and taught him that : one, he should always knock before entering, and two, Izuna was not a baby anymore, far from it.

Izuna, wearing only his sleep yukata, his long dark hair flowing freely on his shoulders, was enthousiastically riding their cousin Toshio into the matress. When he heard Madara emit a dying whale's noise, he turned his head to him and waved. Despite the pink dusting his cheeks, he was still looking as composed as ever.

"What the fuck ?!!!" Madara screeched.

"Volume, Aniki," Izuna answered dismissvely.

"Volume ? Volume ?!!! That's the only thing worrying you ?! You !!!"

He screeched, pointing at Toshio, who froze like a rabbit in front of a predator.

"Get off my baby brother, you defiler !!!" Madara shierked so loudly that the whole compound had to have heard him.

As Toshio made a gesture to do just that, Izuna flattened his hand on his solar plexus and pushed him back onto the bed, turning a threateningly friendly smile at him.

"Stay where you are and keep doing what you were doing," he growled lowly. For a second, Toshio seemed to be debatting which brother he would obey, before apparently deciding that suffering Madara's wrath was less dangerous than angering Izuna. He grabbed Izuna's hips and snapped his hips up. Izuna moaned happily and resumed riding him.

Madara was lying on the floor and crying, apparently praying to the heavens.

"Why are you torturing me so, brother ?!" he wailed.

Izuna smirked at him.

"The only thing you have to know is that you'll thank me later," he cheered. And then he went back to his task.

Madara, unable to bear the sight anymore, scurried out of the room as if he had the Shinigami on his heels.

************

The next battle between Senju and Uchiha happened a few weeks after that event. The air was thick with tension and the scent of metal. But as the battle was about to start, both side lunging for each other, a cry of pain was heard on the Uchiha side.

Akiko Uchiha, twenty one, an omega woman, had fallen on her knees and was clutching her rippling belly, amniotic liquid dribbling down her legs. Immediately, omegas and beta women from both sides rushed to meet her, offering blankets and support and shielding her from the alphas, who had lowered their weapons and were waiting sheepishly.

In the middle of the group of omegas, Izuna was supporting his clanwoman as Mito Uzumaki was scanning her belly to be sure that everything was going well, and Tobirama Senju was boiling water to clean the baby.

Akiko snorted despite the pain of the contractions and grinned from ear to ear.

"Operation Turtle is a go," she whispered. The other omegas cackled.

************

The next battle, the same scenario repeated, this time with a Senju kunoichi named Kura. And the next one too, this time with Mito Uzumaki. Each time, the fight lasted less than twenty second before an omega's water broke.

In the same time, it became more and more obvious that the number of pregnant omegas (including his dear baby brother and even the annoying tree's brother (who Madara thought had no idea what sex was)) on both sides had gone through the roof, and Madara was tearing at his own hair, because he knew something was up, he knew it !!

************

It went on and on. Battles between their two clans were now just an excuse for the alphas to sit together and talk while one of their omegas was giving birth.

************

Tobirama squinted at the message he had just received from Izuna, through the seal him and Mito had made to allow the omegas and beta women of both clans to communicate.

'Contractions have started. Patrol in sector B. See you.'

Tobirama smirked, and sauntered to grab his armor and weapons, despite his swollen belly getting in the way. He needed to start a squirmish before Izuna's water broke.

************

Hashirama Senju, nineteen, an alpha, had no fucking idea about what was happening, and frankly, he didn't care at all. All his omegas clanmates were pregnant and happy, there were children running everywhere, and there hadn't been a single victim between Senju and Uchiha since that strange epidemy of births had started. No fighting meant peace, and that was all that Hashirama wanted.

Now he just need to find Daichi Hatake and castrate him for daring to defile his precious baby brother.

************

Akira Uchiha, twenty-four, an alpha, was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his chin in his hands, when Koruto Senju, twenty-two, an alpha, flopped next to him. Akira looked at him and found he was looking quite tired.

"Rough night ?" he asked.

Koruto nodded numbly and yawned.

"Wife has been insatiable, and my daughter had cried all night. Couldn't sleep at all..."

He turned to Akira.

"And you, how's your wife ?"

Akira made a resigned face and pointed at the group of omegas in the middle of the battlefield, screams of pains and shouts of encouragement coming from it. Koruto nodded and patted his shoulder in solidarity. Akira sighed.

************

Finally, after three years of interrupted battles between the two clans, no Senju or Uchiha killed by the other side, iron bonds forged and dozens of children birthed, Madara finally accepted to try for peace, despite the feeling he had that they were all being played magistrally. He knew this strange status quo they were all stuck in wasn't about to stop, especially since most of the omegas and beta women of both clans were still pregnant.

After the peace came the village, and with the village came other clans, and a stronger peace.

So maybe all of this wasn't so bad.

But Madara knew something was up. He knew it !!!

**Author's Note:**

> They use the same strategy to win worldwide peace ^^


End file.
